scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 8
Disclaimer: I changed my mind, I'm shortening it down to 20 scenes. Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '8: Meet the Creep Kids ' Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53-Evening children stand in front of a big gray door with a big white 31 painted on it. Rodney types in the code 28634 into the control panel next to the door. The door opens and the children walk in. Inside, the room is as big as a hanger, and is full of crates and boxes. Donald: Welcome to Repository 31. It is where the general stores ancient relics and advanced technology. Rodney: But we use it as our personal hangout. There's a lot of fun things to play with in here. jumps on a stack of boxes and howls. The howl echoes throughout the room. Winnie: Man, this place is neat. walks through a path between crates. Eddy to a red flute in a glass case: Over there is the flute of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Tanis to three golden apples on a red pillow: Hey, these are the three golden apples of the Hesperides. Eddy: That's right. licks her lips as she stares at the apples. Donald: Don't even think about it. Eddy to long braided blonde hair: And over is the braided hair cut off from Rapunzel, herself. Tanis: Wow. Rodney at the paths to his left, mumbling: 14, 15, 16...ah! stops, then walks down a path. Everyone stops to see Rodney searching through the crates. He stops and reaches between two crates, and pulled out a small metal box. The others walk towards him and stand beside him, looking at the box. He opens it, and takes out a tuning fork. Jamaal: A tuning fork? Grunt: How does this fit into your plan? Rodney: Oh, a very small part. flicks his finger on the fork. Then Sibella, Winnie, and Scrappy flinch, the same time the fork gives off it's concert pitched sound. Nothing happens for a few seconds, but then a screeching sound appears out of nowhere. They all look up to where the sound is coming from, a griffin, flying towards them. The griffin is dog-sized, and has the body of a lion and the head, the front legs, and wings of an eagle. It is covered in brown fur and feathers, has a orange hooked beak, and yellow eyes. It lands cheerfully in front of Rodney, leans on him, and starts licking his face. Rodney: Ha, ha. Hey, boy. It's great to see you too. Tanis: Rodney, you have a pet griffin? Donald: Why sure: Rodney Griffin…a griffin. It makes sense. Phantasma laughing: Makes perfect sense to me. Rodney: Yeah, his name is Feather. He's very friendly. steps away from Rodney, walks up to Tanis, and licks hers face. Tanis giggling: I'll say. Scrappy: Neat. Hi, Feather. I'm Scrappy-Doo, and this is Matches. shakes Scrappy and Matches's hand. Matches Growl: Hello. Feather in a squawking tone: Hello. Grunt: Cool. walks up to pet Feather. Rodney: Be careful… hand is off-screen. Then a crunching sound appears. Grunt: Yeow! his hand back on-screen, in pain. Rodney:…He bites. When my father first became a member of the Legend Counsel, my family has been held responsible for taking care and training a herd of these griffins. Donald: Like I said: Griffin family…griffin herd. Rodney: Feather here, is the youngest of the herd. We met when we were very little, and we've been together ever since. Godzina: Awww…wasn't that touching? Tug uninterested: Yeah, that was nice. But Rodney, what about this plan of yours? Sibella: Wait! her hands to her ears. Miguel: What? What is it? Sibella: Do you hear that? Winnie: Yeah, I sounds like music. Scrappy: Music? Is it a party? Rodney grinning: Oh, no. But don't worry, the "real party" will start very soon. Research Center-Repository 31 research center is in the very center of the repository. It is an open space area filled with couches, chairs, stools, tables, refrigerators, tools, and lab equipment. In the research center, a child skeleton in a long black robe, with a strand of rope for a belt, is playing loud rock music from a stereo. He puts on a pair of goggles over his eye sockets and takes off a keychain, with a small black pole, off of his rope belt. A small crescent blade flicks out on one end of the pole. He steps in front of a table (which is in front of a metal shipping container) with broken pieces of stone in strange shapes. The skeleton kid points the blade in between two pieces and a thin beam of green light energy comes out of the tip, creating sparks coming out between the two pieces. Everyone arrives to see the research center, the source of the music, and the skeleton kid from behind. The skeleton takes no notice. Rodney: There he is. walks up to the skeleton. Goonie: Hi there. My name is Goonie. What's yours? music is too loud for the skeleton to hear. Goonie: Uh…Hello? Excuse me? walks up to Goonie. Donald Goonie: Don't worry, let me get his attention. stands on the right side of the table (close to the shipping container). Donald the skeleton: ANDREW! the container with his cane. sound of the container and Donald's yelling got the skeleton's attention. He quickly turns to Donald, without realizing he forgot to turn off the beam. It burns a line across the container, and hits Donald, as he flies back into a pile of empty cardboard boxes. The other kids run to Donald to help him. The skeleton turns off the beam, takes off his goggles, grabs the remote to the stereo on the table to turn off the music, and runs to Donald to help him too. Skeleton: Donald! and Tug help Donald up. Tug: My goodness. Are you alright? Donald: Fine. Why do you ask? Skeleton: Oh, darn it! I ruined your suit. beam has cut Donald's right sleeve off and left a long rip in the right-side of the torso of his suit. The fall destroyed the gray flower sticking out of his suit's pocket. Donald: So you did. Look at that. skeleton looks close at the flower, then Donald hits the top of his skull. The skull falls off his body and onto the floor. Then the skull grows green and levitates back onto the neck. Skeleton: Stop doing that. Donald: Well you're the one who zapped me with green beam and ruined one of my best suits. Sibella: Is he always like this? Rodney: Pretty much, you get used to it. removes his suit, revealing his shirt is also ripped, and he gives his suit to Baxter. Donald: Wait here. I've got another pair of clothes in that shipping container. walks to the container, then stops for a minute to see the burnt-through trail on it. Better hope they're not destroyed too. inside the container. Rodney: Sorry about that. the skeleton kid This is Andrew Reaper. I guess you can tell who his father is. Andrew: How do you do? put his keychain back on his belt and put his hood up, with the shadows covering his face and two red dots of light in his eye. He looks at Casta. Andrew: What an interesting crustacean. A rare form of Kiwa hirsute. Casta: Clicking. Andrew: Well, maybe that's what makes you special. Winnie: You speak crab? Miguel: It's not crab, it's morse code. Let's see, my training has been a little rusty. But…she's asking him to point which way it is to the streamer. Jacqueline: Almost. She was really telling him that she can't figure out why she looks like that either. Tug at the CDs laying around the stereo: This type of music hasn't been heard for years. So what are you, an observer or a collector? Andrew: Well, sort of. I'm more like someone who enjoys very old things and is amazed by what they are and how they work…an analyst, if you will. General Greendale stores a lot of devices and artifacts in here; I simply have to examine these fine remnants. So he gave me this research center, all for me and my friend. Sibella: Sounds fangtastic. Rodney and Eddy Wait, have you guys ever done any research while you're here. Rodney: Well yeah, sometimes. Eddy: Just remember: Rodney's dad is a chemist and my father is a doctor,. of Eddy's face turns into Harry. Harry the left side:…And Donald is our testing dummy. Donald out of the shipping container in a new suit with another gray flower in his pocket, insulted: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. looks at Donald's old suit, then receives a shock. Baxter whisper: Psst! Hey, Tug. Look at this. shows Tug the suit and reveals that the spot where Andrew's laser beam hit is also torn on the back of the suit, as if the beam went 'through' Donald. They both seem confused. Elsa: Well. I for one, I am impressed that someone like you can be interest in the wonders of discovery. Andrew: Thank you. What a delightful complement coming from a fine addition to our crew. Elsa: Crew? What crew? Andrew: What? You're not new recruits? Phantasma: New recruits? Tanis: What are you talking about? Andrew Rodney: Rodney, aren't these guys gonna join us? Harry the left side: Wait a minute! Was that your plan? Donald: So all this time, you want them to… Rodney: Donald, Eddy, Harry, Andrew, and Feather Yes, yes, that's my plan. the others You see, I've been making a "special division to Area 53". Jamaal: Well then, why didn't the general tells us about this? Rodney: Because he doesn't know about it. No one knows, not even our fathers. Mary This information fascinates me. Please, go on. Rodney: You see…after we'd heard of Samael and the kidnapping, we were worried that our fathers might be in danger, and we just had to do something. But, knowing that neither the military or our dads would allow it, we decided to do it in secrecy. We came together and formed a team that can figure out Samael's return and to stop the kidnappings once and for all. A team made out of the children of the Legend Counsel…We called it the Creep Kids. Scrappy: Wow! The Creep Kids! Eddy the right side: But, sadly, there are only us on our team (Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Harry, Andrew, and Feather). Donald: We are a small independent group that can go against the general's order. But until we can get more members, we had to do what the general instructed for a while. Rodney: …And that's where my plan comes in. When Spring Heeled Jack was about to be abducted, the general sent his troops straight to Liverpool. He also sent us to be Jacqueline's bodyguard, and escort her to explain everything. That way, you girls would be sent to Area 53, as your father requested. Before we got to the school, I saw Scrappy being brought out to be the new guard dog. After seeing him riled up and prepared for action, I knew he would make a great addition to our team. Scrappy: Gee, thanks. Rodney: But just to be sure he was qualified, I decided to let him loose on the Calloway cadets. Tug: So you set that dog on us as an audition? Rodney: Yes, and in addition to watching you handle your own security system. The way you used military strategy and alert sences has proved that you are acceptable to assist us. Tug: Oh, well…thank you. Saluting. Rodney: The final step of my plan were the Grimwood girls. While Donald, Eddy, and Harry were looking up the girls' files, I snuck into the school to examine the girls more thoroughly. Matches Growl: Hey! What about kicking me into the moat? Rodney: Nothing, it's just a little fun. growls in anger at Rodney. Rodney: Everything was going well, until Sibella knocked me out of the window. Sibella How did you find me anyway? Sibella: Bats use their hearing to navigate. I used my super-bat hearing and heard sound waves bouncing off your body. Rodney: Clever. Anyway…the plan was to se what you guys can do, to be certain that you are helpful to defeat Samael by joining the Creep Kids. Andrew: Not as clever as that. Mary: Join the Creep Kids? Donald: Yeah! So what do you say? Eddy side: Are you in…? Harry side: …or are you out? Scrappy: Wow-o-wow! Sure, I'll join! Matches growl: Scrappy! Harry left side: Oh joy. Rodney: That's the spirit's spirit. Well, so what's it gonna be? The girls and cadets: and saying words like "Umm…" and "Well…". Donald: You know you don't have to decide here and now. All of you need time. Until then, make the best of our stay. Now, any questions? Grunt: Yeah; why don't you explain why you're over 100? Donald: Uhh…oh, right! I almost forgot! Come, follow me, right this way. follows Donald out of the research center. Rodney: Andrew, wait. stops Andrew from leaving. No one is in the research center but Rodney, Andrew, and Feather. Andrew: What is it? Rodney: I'm glad you were here when we came. I got something for you to look at. pulls out the dart, from the first scene, out of his pocket. Rodney: I got this from Liverpool. The fallen angels used this on Spring Heeled Jack. It may have clues to Samael's return, or his hiding place. takes the dart from Rodney, then holds it up and stares at it. Andrew: Well, lets find out. Andrew, and Feather walk towards a research table. To Be Continued… Are the Creep Kids enough to stop Samael? Will the girls and cadets join the Creep Kids? What will they find out about the fallen angel dart? Find out more in the next scene. Please leave comments. Category:Blog posts